


taxi

by chashew (orphan_account)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AMBIGUOUSLY SET IN THE PH, I WAS GOING TO HAVE ELIBARRA AND MARIBARRA CAMEO bcause why not, but i got annoyed and angry, but i got lazy, im sorry @ all this is extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharing a cab with one of the most uptight students in uni was never part of Newt’s to do list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taxi

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you write a college au where they’re ambiguously in the philippines because you dont want to look up how college works in other countries.
> 
> based on these series of prompts: http://kaichascience.tumblr.com/post/127906566188/officiallawliet-i-am-back-w-more-college

Sharing a cab with one of the most uptight students in uni was never part of Newt’s to do list. _However_ , getting stranded in school wasn’t one of them and he _desperately_ needs to go home, he has a test tomorrow that he needs to study for and he doesn’t exactly want to ruin his books by studying in the open rain (And half of his books are at his dorm too), so here he was sitting in a cab together with the most uptight student in the whole university, clutching his bag while they’re both stuck in traffic.

(He really should start from the top. Directly jumping into the middle of the story would be too confusing.)

It wasn’t a surprise that there was a huge chance Newt can get stranded because of a flood since the place their university was in a flood-prone area, Newt can live with that. He can accept that since it was his shitty choice to go to this university, what he can’t accept, however, is the _timing_ of things like honestly? Super important test tomorrow and it randomly decides to rain? Honestly, Newt thinks that someone above just wants to screw with him. (Probably true to be honest.)

Newt spent at least over three hours standing outside the gate of the school, absolutely drenched in the rain, trying to hail a cab or a jeepney, but it seems like all taxis and jeeps are taken or full. Newt’s luck is really shitty today. (He really regrets his decision of looking up the weather forecast today, or maybe accepting that offer to teach him how to drive.)

Newt stops regretting his choices for a minute to see a taxi with absolutely _no one_ inside it. He feels giddy as he hails it. _Finally_ , he’ll be able to go home now! He’ll be able to study all night with no breaks for his exam tomorrow! He’ll finally prove to that god damn professor that even though he’s good at what he does and it’ll feel-

Well, this is awkward.

As Newt made his way to the taxi, _someone_ also thought that they’d be going home in that taxi too. The exact moment Newt was by the taxi, some guy came up running (limping???) up to him. (A cute guy if he was being honest.)

“This is my taxi.” Newt blurted out when the guy finally reached him. He then cursed himself for suddenly blurting that out, but he was desperate to go home and start studying.

“I know,” The guy snapped. He then looked up and Newt got a really good look at him. The guy was rather cute, but his face was stuck in a permanent scowl and Newt really doesn’t know if he should feel attracted to him or not. “My name is Hermann, and I noticed that we live in the same dorm, albeit different floors, and since I’m also in a hurry to rush home-“

“You’re asking if you want to share the taxi?” Newt cut him off. Holy shit, _holy shit_. This guy was _the_ Hermann Gottlieb.  He heard of him from friends and professors, as the ‘model student, why couldn’t you be like him in your academics?’. Honestly, Newt _respects_ him, but after the tenth time of being compared to him, Newt’s just really annoyed at the guy he’s never met before. (It’s twice as funny because they apparently live in the same dorm so Hermann has definitely seen Newt once or twice before, but not Newt.)

“Well, yes.”

Newt sighs and opens the door, “Well come on in, the taxi driver’s getting angry at us.”

(The way Hermann’s face lights up after Newt says that should be illegal honestly.)

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck this is so short im sorry all
> 
> also on tumblr


End file.
